The Trojan War
by am4muzik
Summary: Mia gets dared to kiss James while dating Kendall. Kendall gets a little hot and bothered at the thought and challenges James to beat him in the bedroom. James takes up the challenge, but who's victorious? *NO SLASH, JUST SMUT*


**A/N: Ok back story time! So I was watching Kendall and James on Nick Studio 10 and saw the whole slap shot with eggs thing, where Troy had on a Logan mask. The two of them called him "Trogan", which kind of started this whole idea. I told my best friend about it, but she thought I said Trojan like...yeah you know. So we came up with this idea...hope you enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Mia, just do it!"

Great. Just my fucking luck that I'd get dared to kiss James in what was supposed to be a "harmless" game of truth or dare. With us? Ha. Never.

I looked hesitantly at my boyfriend, Kendall. He smiled and shrugged.

I bit my lip. "Um...ok."

Carlos, his girlfriend, Alexa, Logan, and his girlfriend, Sydney all cheered.

I rolled my eyes and waved James over. He laughed and sat next to me. I stared at him. "So um...we just..."

"Babe, you're hopeless," Kendall commented.

I turned and looked at my boyfriend. "Do you want me to hit you?"

Kendall kissed my cheek. "You wouldn't, love."

"Bite me."

He winked. "Oh I will. Later."

James shook his head. "Mia, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Logan smirked at James. "Are you- are you _scared,_ James?"

James scoffed, "What? No!"

"Then do it!" Alexa shouted.

"Fine!" James tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him. He brought his lips down on mine and I closed my eyes as I moved my lips against his. James traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I complied and opened my mouth, allowing him to explore. The taste of James was so foreign to me after all these years of kissing Kendall, but in a good way, I guess. He gently sucked on my tongue and I suppressed the urge to moan. Can't do that with Kendall here, but damn, James is just so good.

We finally broke the kiss and moved apart. Sydney let out a low whistle. "We said kiss, not full on make out!"

I blushed and looked at Kendall. His jaw was clenched and he looked angry. Oh I'm so fucked.

Alexa fanned her face. "I think it's time we call it a night before these two jump eachother." She stood up and pulled Carlos to the door. "Night guys."

I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. Kendall is going to be _so_ fucking pissed.

Sydney took the hint and dragged Logan out, calling "Don't kill anyone, Kendall!" over her shoulder.

Oh thanks, Syd. That oughta help a lot. F.M.L.

James caught my eye and gave me a small wave before slipping out the door.

I walked through the apartment and found Kendall in the kitchen. "Kenny?"

He turned around and stared at me. "What?"

"Are you- are you mad at me?"

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure. I just can't believe you liked kissing James that much!"

"Oh, come ON, Kendall!" I shot back. "It was an innocent game. Get over it! It's never going to happen again."

Kendall stood up to his full height and stared down at me. "Did you enjoy having his tongue inside your mouth?"

I glared back at him. "What the fuck kind of question is that? Am I not still in _our_ house?"

"Answer the fucking question," he growled.

Alright, I've had enough. "You know what, Kendall? I DID. What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

"Well he sure doesn't fuck the way I fuck."

"And how would you know?"

"You wanna prove it?" he yelled.

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" I screamed back.

"Then let's fucking prove it!"

"What?"

"Let's prove it. Let's just see who's a better fuck."

I backed down a bit. "Kendall...you're my boyfriend. I mean, I kissed James, but...I'm yours."

Kendall shook his head. "No, I have to know."

"You're not serious."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"James won't even agree," I argued.

"We can ask."

"Kendall!" I shrieked. "We're not fucking asking your best friend if he wants to fuck me so _you_ can prove your goddamn point!"

"You don't know James like I do, Mia."

I crossed my arms. "You know what? Fine. Ask him. Let's just see what the fuck he has to say. And if you lose your best friend, don't blame me."

"Fine."

Kendall left the kitchen and came back a minute later, waving his phone triumphantly. "Guess who's coming over."

"The little bastard," I muttered. I turned back to Kendall. "How can you be ok with _asking_ your best friend to have sex with your girlfriend?"

"Because it's a one time thing and I'm gonna prove that you're mine and only mine."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so pig headed."

"Maybe," he smirked. "But anger and passion makes for really good sex."

I pushed past him and went to our bedroom, slamming the door behind me. "Tell me when he gets here!" I yelled.

I started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Do I really want to do this? I mean, that kiss was fucking amazing, but...Kendall. I'm dating Kendall. But James...he _is_ insanely gorgeous, and damn can he work his tongue. I wonder what he would be like...

No! I shook my head. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm dating _Kendall._ But he wants to do this. He's ok with it, right?

"Mia?" Kendall knocked on the door. "He's here."

I put my hand on the doorknob and let out a deep breath of air. Alright. Let's do this.

I opened the door and walked right up to James. "Why'd you agree?"

James smirked down at me. "I'll admit, that kiss was fucking hot and I'm intrigued."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Alright then. Kendall, how are we doing this?"

Kendall was glaring at James. "Let's hear what Maslow has to say."

James raised an eyebrow. "You're making _me_ decide how we should do this...with _your_ girlfriend?"

Kendall shrugged. "I'll do what it takes to prove my point."

I poked Kendall's chest. "You know, I could just agree and we could be done this."

"So you don't want _this_?" James teased, gesturing to the growing bulge in his jeans. I looked at Kendall's clenched jaw and smirked. Ok Kendall. You wanna play? I'm down.

"Of course I do, James."

"Good. Let's go." James took my hand and led me to mine and Kendall's bedroom.

I looked back and motioned for Kendall to come, too. He gave me a half smile and followed behind.

Kendall closed the door behind him and stared at James. "Well?"

James scratched the back of his neck. "Are you gonna stay here?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm not letting Mia out of my sight with you."

James laughed. "Have it your way. Just try not to cringe when she cries out my name."

Kendall looked up at the ceiling to stop himself from strangling James. "Just...go."

James winked at me. "Oh I'm taking my time with this pretty lady."

I bit my lip and looked up at James. "C'mere." I pulled him down to me and kissed him. Our lips moved against eachother, gradually getting more forceful until I finally opened my mouth and allowed James in. This time when he gently sucked on my tongue, I had no shame in moaning. If Kendall wants to do this, then he's going to sit through it.

I heard a groan and realized it wasn't from James. James pulled away from me and looked at Kendall. "I told you you didn't have to stay here, man."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I won't say anything, sorry."

I smiled at James and got up on my tip toes to kiss him again. He lowered me down onto the bed and tugged at the bottom of my shirt until I raised my arms so he could take it off. He smiled down at me and I let go of all my nervousness. This is my boyfriend's best friend. If he trusts him, then so do I. Besides, I've known James for like, 10 years...just never like this.

I let my hands travel down James' body until they reached the bottom of his shirt. He shed his shirt and added it to the steadily growing pile of clothes. James reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I took in a sharp breath of air when his tongue skillfully worked on my breast. He gently bit down on my nipple and I let out a moan. James shifted his attention to my other breast, then left a trail of butterfly kisses down my tummy until he reached the waistband of my jeans.

I shook my head and put my hand on his chest to push him back. "You first," I whispered.

James stood up and I got on my knees in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans. I bit down on the zipper and pulled it down little by little, loving the pleasure it was giving James. I looked to my left and saw Kendall intently watching us. I don't know why, but that look in his eyes made me all the more hot and bothered.

James stepped out of his jeans and now stood in front of me in nothing but his boxers. I took my time gazing at his body, just letting it sink in that I was really going to do this. I pulled his boxers down and gave him time to throw it to the other side of the bed before starting to suck him off. He ran his fingers through my hair and moaned. "Fuck Mia. Oh god."

I laughed, sending vibrations down his dick and James groaned. "So good, Mia."

James turned to Kendall. "Is it um...is it ok if, like...?"

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and then nodded when he understood. "Whatever you think you need to do, man."

I bobbed my head up and down James' dick and smirked when I felt his cum slide down my throat. I kept going until I felt James' hands on my shoulders and he lifted me up. He covered my mouth with his and mumbled, "Took it all like a champ."

I winked at Kendall. "It's what I do best." I saw Kendall bite his lip, probably to try and calm his raging hard on. I have that effect on him.

James helped me out of my jeans and instructed me to lie back against the headboard. I did as he asked and sank down onto the pillows, smirking at him all the while. He crawled over the bed to me and dipped his head down to lick up and down my folds. I gripped the sheets and tried to hold onto my sanity when I felt James slip three fingers inside me, stretching me deliciously.

"Oh James," I moaned.

He pumped his fingers in and out, building me up until I finally let go, my first orgasm leaving me on a high.

James leaned down and bit my earlobe. "Just wait till I actually take care of you."

Hearing those words was doing enough for me. "James," I whined.

He gave me a quick kiss. "I know, darling."

James pulled me down until I was at the edge of the bed and then gradually eased himself in. He took it slow at first, allowing me to get used to him. His pace eventually grew faster until he was literally pounding into me, sweat from his body sliding down and then falling onto me.

I cried out his name when my orgasm hit me, and James followed soon after. He slowed down again, milking us both through this sensuous moment. James finally pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to me. I pushed his hair back from his forehead.

He smiled at me. "Good?"

I kissed him again. "Mmhm."

"Glad to hear it."

Kendall towered over the two of us and then helped James up. "Couch is yours. Let me have my girl now." Kendall lifted me up and kissed me, immediately forcing his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, Kendall of course coming out the winner. "You have no idea how hot that is," he growled.

I smirked at him. "What is, baby? To watch your best friend fuck your girlfriend?"

"You already know the answer to that. But now it's my turn, baby girl."

I pecked his lips. "I'm all yours."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he mumbled before bringing his mouth back down on mine.

I pulled back and pointed at his shirt. "You're the only one in this room still dressed. That's not allowed."

"Fine." Kendall pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out of his jeans and boxers in one go. He pointed down. "You know what to do."

I got down on my knees once again, this time taking my boyfriend's dick in my mouth. I worked Kendall expertly, knowing just what to do to get him off. It didn't take long for him to cum in my mouth, letting out a groan when he did so.

I pulled off him with a pop and smiled. "My turn?" I asked in a sexy whisper.

"You fucking bet it is," Kendall replied with a gleam in his green eyes, now clouded over with lust.

"Work your magic, Mr. Sexy."

Kendall leaned down to kiss me. "Mm, you know I love it when you call me that."

I let out a giggle. "That's why I do it."

"Well it's sure as hell working."

After four years of this, Kendall could work me up in a matter of seconds. He licked up and down my folds like James had done, but instead of pumping me with his fingers, Kendall used his tongue.

"Kendall!" I cried out when my third orgasm hit me. I was seeing stars but tried to stay alert for my boyfriend.

Kendall dragged his tongue along his bottom lip, getting whatever he had missed around his mouth. Oh damn, he knows how fucking sexy that is to me.

"And now for the main event," he smirked. Kendall wasted no time in thrusting into me and I let out a stream of incoherent words when he hit my g-spot. Over and over, Kendall repeatedly pounded into me with that perfect angle. "Let go, baby," he panted.

I forgot about everything as I felt another orgasm hit me. Mine invoked Kendall's and he worked us both through our orgasms. Kendall finally pulled out and laid down next to me on the bed. "I love you, Mia," he whispered.

I turned to him and kissed him. "And I love you, Kendall." Kendall mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. "What was that?" I asked him.

"So who won?"

"Mm...tough question. I'll get back to you on that." I stood up and put my robe on to go get something to eat.

"I'll keep doing this until you tell me I've won."

I smiled at him. "You do that."

Kendall laid his head back down on the pillow and surrendered to sleep.

I stopped at the doorway and looked back at my naked Kendall on the bed, James in only his boxers sprawled across the couch, and the two identical boxes of condoms on the dresser.

I smirked to myself. "Let the Trojan War begin."


End file.
